


The Improbability of Yes

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Letters, Romance, Star-crossed, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: He didn't stay to hear the answer. He already knew it after all.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Improbability of Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my imported/revised 30 Kisses Collection from ff.net.
> 
> Theme #2: Letters/News

" _ You'll have to forgive me for this, but I felt I had to do something so allow me this last transgression. I guess I shouldn't even be saying this, but it doesn't matter now. I guess you should know a few things first, one of which is that I knew what I was doing. I knew exactly what I was getting into and that I knew you hated KID. I'm not going to lie and say I had no idea that it'd last this long. I mean on one hand I didn't, after all, when I first put on KID's mantle it was curiosity's sake. When I continued it was because it felt right, and only later did I realize exactly what I was getting into. _

_ Now you have written proof. Kuroba Kaito. Kaitou KID. In my own hand. You can turn it into your Chief at work, or Hakuba, or your father anytime you like. With the eyewitness report and this in hand, I have no doubt you'll have a promotion waiting for you. Of course you caught KID long before you had any idea, so I guess you had one up on the other hundreds who have tried. _

_ You were right when you said I was selfish. You were right when you called me a liar and a thief and a bastard. You were right to say I had no morals. You were right about everything except one thing. _

_ I did care. _

_ The first time I realized, it was your 17th birthday I think, that one just after KID got back? I think that's when the guilt really sunk in. When I realized that I'd been so caught up as KID I didn't even remember the date. It was one reason I worked so hard to make up for it, of course that was the first night I got shot at too. Apparently you get what you're asking for. _

_ It was then I realized I cared, and it was that night I almost put aside the cape. I might have if the group hadn't chosen that night to come out of hiding. It was then I learned why I had to be KID, and that it was too late to back out. _

_ I'd been selfish and as a result I'd found myself trapped. It's no excuse but I thought you should be told that much at least. I did think to stop, only I realized my mistake a little too late. _

_ I never gained the right to your friendship, and I'm sorry I abused it. I never gained the right to your affection and I'm _

_ I should probably leave off here before I do something else stupid. _

_ You can burn this if you want, I actually don't know if you even got to this part, but I figured I'd keep writing anyway. I don't know if I'll ever see you again- or more likely if you'll see me. KID doesn't count and we both know it. _

_ I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again. I know you made that well known and it's alright. I'm sorry I was too cowardly to tell you sooner, you should've known all of me back then. I guess- at that time I was still hoping somehow I could have you as well as my night life. _

_ I think somewhere I kept thinking I'd find Pandora, and could give it all up except I should've known better. _

_ Now if you've managed to hold your temper long enough to get to this point I thought I'd tell you, I left you something. If you look around you should see it nearby. You don't have to open it. I don't actually know why I'm leaving it, I have no doubt that it's the last thing you want right now and just another reason for you to hate.  _

_ But then I guess there was no point in me holding on to it. _

_ You can throw it away, burn it, sell it, give it away- or keep it… _

_ I'll understand either way. _

_ I promised myself years ago I'd give it to you as soon as you knew. _

_ Do with it as you will. _

_ Kuroba Kaito _

* * *

Her hands shook as she held the paper. It was crumpled and torn from where she'd clenched it and then smoothed it out. The ink was beginning to smear from the tears dripping down onto the paper.

When she could see again, she looked down and noticed the single white rose sitting next to a small velvet box.

Like a snake waiting for the kill. 

She nearly threw it out the window. 

After all, she had a strong suspicion he was probably sitting right outside the window somewhere. No doubt he’d catch it. And yet-

"Oh God-"

She lifted the box feeling the tears still streaming down her face and finally gained the courage to open it. She half wished it was filled with sleeping gas or something ridiculous. Anything but what she  _ knew _ would be in there.

Oh why did he have to leave that?

Hesitantly, she opened the lid letting out an audible sob when she saw the ring inside. It sparkled with a modest diamond, sitting in what looked like gold petals. So simplistic that they could almost go unnoticed unless you looked carefully. Beautiful and perfect. Not overly ostentatious, but the craftsmanship undeniable, and the cut of the diamond exquisit. 

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

She could think of a thousand ways that Kaito would propose to her. She'd thought of a thousand ways in the past. Fireworks, roses, gardens, magic, starlit nights, dancing, moonlit walks, even simply holding her tightly and whispering to her that they would spend forever together and then probably ruin the moment with some teasing comment on how'd she'd kill him in a year.

Not like this.

Never ever like this.

Yet she held the ring, she remembered the brush of his lips, soft sheets against the skin, the feel of his fingers through her hair, the way the morning sunlight reflected in his eyes, and the smell of roses he left on her pillow.

The feel of magic that never left him.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

The ring cut into her hand as she gripped it so tightly. She wondered what he'd do if she wore it at the next heist. If he'd notice it. If he’d speak to her.

She wondered what the others would do if she showed up at the heist wearing a diamond on her finger.

Only what would she say? After all he'd never asked her to marry him. He had just... left it for her.

"What if I had said yes?" She whispered to the room. Then she sighed speaking louder, "Are you there Kaito? Are you watching me? Can you hear me? What if I say yes!?"

Nothing. No reply as she slipped the bejeweled ring onto her ring finger.

"What if I said yes?"

* * *

Kaito knew there was no way she would've said yes.

For that matter, he was still cursing the fact that he'd even left the damned ring with the damned letter. She'd probably tossed the thing out the window without ever looking at it, a shame since it had cost a pretty penny too.

He'd thought it had been perfect for her. Even if she didn’t marry him, she deserved it. Well, too late to cry over spilled milk. It was his own damned fault and that was the end of it.

It took him a while to realize he should probably stop dwelling on the whole situation, and instead work on directing his glider. In all likelihood the cops were already lined up ready to yell his real name from the rooftops. He'd have to keep a careful eye on them tonight.

Truthfully Kaito was a little surprised the whole thing hadn't leaked into the press yet. He could see the news headline already, "Inspector's Daughter's Lover Found to Be Kaitou KID!"

Maybe that was precisely why they hadn't told anyone yet.

He landed at the heist scene and was surprised to find things calm as usual. The same curses and same yells. The same people. There were no hidden guards lurking in the corner, and Nakamori had apparently not bought a machine gun to avenge his daughter's honor. 

(Personally he expected the man to have bought some giant mech to seek revenge on the thief for hurting his daughter, not to mention he'd been dating her under false pretenses.)

Instead he saw people crowd around the young woman, chattering amicably and there was one moment where he thought her father looked a tad bit murderous, but still no rocket launchers in sight.

In all honesty as he went through the heist, it almost seemed as if they were distracted by something else and actually didn't have the full attention on KID. Kaito wasn't going to complain but…

It was still weird.

He was ready to take off, not on his glider, but figured through another exit he'd prepared when he came face to face with the young officer who he'd been dwelling on earlier.

He wondered if anyone else had noticed that her eyes were still red from where she had been crying? Or if anyone noticed how her hair was a tad messier than usual.

He wondered if anyone noticed the sad look that hung in her eyes and how she actually seemed to light up slightly when she saw him standing trapped before her.

He wondered if he was going to get yelled at again. Or if maybe he'd just end up in handcuffs and be handed over to the force before the thought got out. Or if she was going to cry.

Personally he thought the handcuffs were his best option.

He was just starting to form the idea of maybe bowing out of the whole situation when something caught his eye. A faint glimmer on her left hand, not too bright but there.

His eyes were drawn to the hand before he really had time to register what the little gold ring was. Or what it meant where it currently sat on her finger.

When she saw what he was gaping at she smiled, "Why KID aren't you going to congratulate me? I'm engaged!"

He heard a couple chuckles and realized a few officers had darted in during his moment of shutdown. His brain was still trying to process that it was his ring on her finger. That it was definitely the same ring he'd left her. And she had just said- 

_ Bwah? _

"That's our Aoko-chan!" said one of the other officers. "Get him while he's stunned!"

Well yeah, it apparently didn't register to them why he was currently stunned. Talk about an unfair advantage.

He was starting to wonder if he'd get out of the momentary disbelief stage to find himself in handcuffs, but rather Aoko was smiling at him shyly before whispering, "I'd hate to have to arrest my future husband before he's even asked me properly. Or were you waiting until I take you to prison instead?"

He realized if Aoko wasn't going to handcuff him, the other officers in the room were about to, and he came to his senses in time to leap away and sweep a bow. 

"Why indeed! I believe congratulations are in order!" He wondered what was keeping him from setting off something ridiculous right then and there, like fireworks. Lots of fireworks. Shaped like Hearts. 

Probably shock. 

He reached for her hand and brushed it with a kiss, "Your fiancé is a very lucky man."

Definitely shock. 

"I would say so," she added with a nod. "Though a bit dense at times. Now I'd get out of here before my good mood wears off."

He grinned and swept her one more bow.

It wasn't until he was on his hand glider (and as a result nearly crashed into the clock tower) that it truly sunk in. 

"She said yes!"


End file.
